


A Safe and Loving Home.

by HarryStylesDonuts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Caregiver, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStylesDonuts/pseuds/HarryStylesDonuts
Summary: Louis was abandoned by his family at the age of 11 without an explanation and forcing him to leaving a shelter for under aged kids who had no where else to go. But at the age of 14 he was given a test to confirm is classification if he was a Little he would be placed the Little's program the country runs OR he'd be placed with a Caregiver and just his luck he was placed with a caregiver. Enter 17-year-old Harry Styles who had learned the previous school year from exams and test results that he was a Caregiver and assigned as Louis Caregiver.OK! I suck at summaries! In short Louis is classified as a Little and Harry is classified as a Caregiver and is matched with Louis as his Caregiver.





	1. Bringing Louis Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Caregiver/Little fic so if I get something wrong please let me know so I can correct it.

One year earlier 

Louis sighed as he walked into the shelter he had been living in ever since his parents had abandoned him on the streets three years ago without a warning, “Fuck them, fuck them all,” He thought as he remembered coming home from school one day and finding that his parents had left with his younger siblings and discovered that they had left him with only a duffle bag full of his personal belongings and two boxes of what little he owned. 

As he walked down the hall the room he lived in he was stopped by the head of the shelter Eileen Schrader a middle aged woman who is almost like a mother to Louis and makes sure he gets what he needs and always checks in on him before leaving for the night, “Oh Louis you’re just the person I was looking for,” She says causing the young boy to tense up and looking at her with worry in his eyes. 

“Oh Lou, don’t be scared, it’s not bad news I promise, but follow me to my office so we can talk in private,” Eileen says before turning and walking down the hall with Louis close behind. 

Once to the office Eileen allows the small boy to enter ahead of her as she shuts the door and motions for him to sit down in a chair in front of her desk as she takes a seat behind it and pulls out a file and lays it on her desk and pulls out a pair of black rimmed glasses and putting them on, “Am I in trouble?” Louis asked worriedly his blue eyes showing his fear of possibly being kicked out of the shelter for some reason, had someone gotten mad at him and reporter him? Was the shelter too full that he was going to be asked to leave? So many questions ran through his head. 

“Oh no no Louis, you’re not from trouble far from it,” Eileen said reassuringly as a kind smile graced her lips as she looked at Louis and saw relief wash over the young boy.

“You remember that test I was required to give you when you turned 14?” She asked as Louis nodded. 

“Well, as you remember it was a test that would let me know if you were qualified for the Little’s program which as you know is for those who are without a home and are nearing the age of adulthood,” Eileen explained as Louis nodded and waited for her to continue. 

“I received your results earlier today while you were out and would you like to know what they are?” She asked as she looked at Louis who was nervously sucking on his thumb a habit he had started doing for comfort and security, Eileen smiled inwardly she already knew what his results were and his actions had confirmed it. 

“Louis, I am please to inform you that you are in fact classified as a little and you do qualify for the program due to your classification,” She added as she watched Louis eyes widen had he heard correctly, was he really classified as a little and going to be put into the program which meant he’d have a chance at a home and a family who loved him. 

“Re-Really?” He asked as tears of happiness began to flow down his cheeks as Eileen nodded as he hopped up from his chair and ran around the side of the desk and hugged the woman who returned the hug and was happy to find the boy she had come to consider a son was going to have a happy ending. 

“Wait, was I already matched with someone? Or is that not how this works?” He asked looking at her with concern, he didn’t want to be placed in another group home, he had already spent three years of his life in one already and couldn’t take living in another one for who knows how long.

Eileen again smiled and nodded, “You were in fact matched with a caregiver, his name is Harry Styles and he’s already been informed about you, I was required to call him as soon as I had received your results,” She explained as she went over Harry’s file with Louis which stated that Harry came from a wealthy family and was able to provide everything Louis would need and ever dream of having and worked part time at his parents office even though he didn’t need to. 

“I’m nervous though,” Louis mumbled as he looked down at his hands with worry. 

“Why love? You’re going to have a real home and a family who loves you,” Eileen explained as she put a hand of gentle hand on the small boys shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. 

“I know, but what if it doesn’t work out….what if he doesn’t like me….” Louis said biting his lower lip with worry.

“Louis listen to me, all caregivers are trained and taught all through school to care properly for a Little and the one’s that would deemed abusive are black listed,” Eileen explained hoping to ease the young boys worries. 

“I have a question though,” Louis said after a few minutes silence. 

“What’s that dear?” She asked as Louis looked at her trying to figure out how to ask the question he had been wondering ever since finding out the news of his classification. 

“Um….what’s my headspace age?” He finally asked as Eileen smiled waiting for the question to be asked as she picked up the file and looked. 

“Your head space age is 2, but you’ll sometimes regress to as young as 6 months,” She explained reading the information his file had provided her as she allowed him to look at the information and read over it as his wandered to the photo of his caregiver who had dimples and bright green eyes and shoulder length curly hair. 

“Daddy,” Louis mumbled subconsciously unaware of the smile that Eileen had on her face again, she could already see he was showing more signs of being a little.

“Is he coming today?” Louis asked hopefully. 

“Yes he is, he should be in an hour that should give you plenty of time to go pack your things from your room,” Eileen said as Louis nodded before leaving the room to go collect his belongings.

Entering his room he looked around and pulled out the duffle bag he had originally came to the shelter with and began packing away what little he still owned and walked over to the small dresser and pulled out the shirts and placed them in the bag and then walked over to the bookshelf that had the few books he had been able to get with what little money he still had and packed them away as well and did a once over of the room before he spotted the teddy bear he had since he was a kid and quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into the bag. 

Everything he owned now in the duffle bag everything else he had owned either he didn’t need anymore or outgrew and gave to one of the younger kids in the shelter.

Harry sighed as he finished putting the final touches on the nursery and stepped back admiring his work and smiled looking around “Oh Harry, you did a wonderful job on the nursery love,” His mom Anne Cox said as she entered the room looking around that was painted a pale blue with cute little cartoon animals painted along the back wall that had a couch against it so it looked like animals were standing behind it. The ceiling was left white but had glowing in the dark stars that would give off a faint glow.

The other furniture in the room included a Little Sized craft table that had all the art supplies any little could dream of, a toy chest filled with all sorts of toys any child would love to have, a bookshelf with books and stuffed animals and last but not least an adult sized crib that was a dark maple color with pale blue bedding and a stuffed dragon that would sing when it squeezed.

“Thanks mum, I really hope he likes it,” Harry replied with a smile as Anne nodded. 

“Oh he’ll love it, what time were you suppose to go get him?” Anna asked. 

“Uh….about 4pm, what is it now?” He asked as he looked at his phone and saw it was 3:55pm and cursed. 

“Crap! I’m gonna be late! I better go!” Harry said quickly pocketing his phone and ran downstairs grabbing his coat and car keys and rushed out to his SUV and headed to meet his little, he was nervous and excited, when he got his results at school letting him know he was going to be a caregiver and that his Little was a homeless boy by the name of Louis Tomlinson who was abandoned by his family three years prior. 

Finding that out about the boy made him feel sad, here he was living a wonderful life with parents and an older sister who loved him and who he loved in return when his soon to be little was living a rough life of abandonment, “I’m going to make sure he has the best life ever,” Harry thought as he pulled into the parking lot of the shelter and entered and was shocked to see that the place looked well maintained and that the walls were warm and inviting. 

“This place is almost like an apartment complex,” He thought as he found the office of the manager of the building and knocked. 

“Come in!” Came a voice from inside. 

“Here goes nothing,” Harry thought as he entered the office where Eileen the head of the homeless shelter who looked up and welcomed the boy with a handshake and a warm smile greeted him. 

“Harry Styles I presume?” Eileen asked as Harry nodded. 

“Yes I’m Harry, and you’re Eileen I’m guessing?” Harry replied as Eileen nodded. 

“Yes I am, and your Little will be joining us shortly, are you nervous?” She asked as Harry nodded. 

“I’m a bit nervous yeah, when I received the results at the end of term last year I was excited to know I was classified as a caregiver, and would be matched with a little within a year,” Harry replied as Eileen nodded. 

”You already sound like you will be wonderful at your role,” The older woman replied as the door opened again and in walked a small boy carrying a duffle bag. 

“Ah here he is!” Eileen said as Harry turned around to see the boy that was now his son standing there. 

“Hi,” Louis said shyly as Harry smiled. 

“Hi there, I’m Harry, I’m your caregiver,” Harry smiled back as he walked over as Louis dropped the duffle bag and climbed into the taller mans arms and clung to him. 

“Daddy,” Louis said softy as he felt Harry wrap his arms around him and held him as his heart swelled with pride and joy of now having his little boy in his arms and looked at Eileen who was smiling with tears in her eyes at the two of them. 

“Is there anything I need to know about him?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis back comfortingly as she nodded and handed him a file that had all the information for Louis in it. 

“It’s all in there, Harry before you go I want you to promise me you’ll be the best damn caregiver to this boy and give him the best life he deserves.” Eileen said as Harry nodded. 

“I will, I promise,” Harry replied as Eileen nodded and helped put Louis duffle bag over the shoulder his head wasn’t resting and Harry allowed her to kiss Louis who was now softly snoring on the forehead as both herself and Harry said goodbye to one another as he left the building.

Once home Harry parked the car in the garage and shut the mechanical door as he got out and went to the back passenger door and opened to see Louis still quietly snoring and couldn’t help but find it adorable and carefully lifted the boy out of the car seat and carried him in Harry had decided to retrieve the duffle bag of Louis belongings later but right now wanted to get his little inside and down for his nap.

“Oh Harry, you’re home how’d it…oh he’s asleep!” Anne said as Harry nodded before going upstairs to the nursery that was next door to his room and made quick work of getting Louis changed into a diaper a soft warm onesie before laying him in the crib and kissed his forehead and whispered, “Sleep baby boy,” And left grabbing the baby monitor and headed downstairs where he was met by his mum.

“He’s so small!” Anne commented as Harry nodded. 

“I know, I introduce myself to him and he just climbed into my arms and clung to me as if he had always done it, oh! His duffle bag is in my car let me go get it,” Harry said he quickly went back out the garage and grabbed and returned, he had remembered seeing Eileen place the file in the bag and pulled it out.

“His names Louis, he was abandoned by his family three years ago, they took his brother and sisters with them but left him behind, and he lived on the streets for a year before living in the shelter he was in, and he has a headspace of 6 months to 2 years of age,” Harry said as he read the information to his mum.

“Aww well, he has a daddy now that’ll give him the best life he deserves, and I’m going to spoil my grandson to the extreme!” Anne said as Harry smiled and nodded. 

“I know and I know Gemma will be thrilled to meet her new nephew,” Harry replied as they continued looking over the information provided for them in the file. 

“Oh his birthday is December 24th, we should do something special for him,” Anne suggested as Harry nodded it was nearing the holiday’s and Harry wanted to make his Little’s first birthday and Christmas as part of the family a memorable one and the best one he had ever had.

“I’m planning to make it his best one, even if it’s just going to be you, me, Gemma and Dad,” Harry said, even though he had Niall and Liam from school he didn’t want to overwhelm Louis with too many people at his first birthday with his new family.

“But what about Liam and Niall, isn’t Niall a little?” Asked Anne. 

“He is, but his head space is permanently 1 years old, so I don’t know how well they’d get along,” Harry explained even though he had grown up with Niall and Liam, he still wasn’t sure if it would be wise to have the blonde little meeting Louis or not.

As the mother and son went over the file the sudden sound of whimpering could be heard come over the baby monitor, “Guess someone’s awake,” Harry commented as he stood up and made his way upstairs to the nursery where he could hear the rustle from the crib as Harry made his way over. 

“Oh hey little guy, you awake from your nap?” Harry cooed as he picked up Louis and saw he was indeed of a diaper change. 

“Aww, someone needs a diaper change,” He said as he wiped Louis tears away and carried the boy over to the adult sized changing table and laid him down and remove the onesies dropping it into the hamper next to the table and taking over the diaper and dropping it into the trash can on the other side. 

“Cold,” Louis whined as Harry smiled softy. 

“I know baby, just two more minutes and you’ll be all comfy again,” Harry said as he made quick work of changing his boy and lifted him up. 

“All better baby, comfy?” He said as Louis nodded with a grin on his face as his daddy smiled and kissed his cheek and offered him a pacifier that he gladly accepted. 

“Now let’s go downstairs so you can meet your grandma!” Harry cheered as they started downstairs to the kitchen where Anne was speaking with the house manager as themselves along with a few members of the house stuff were unpacking some items that’s were meant for Louis. 

“Aww well look who’s awake,” Anne said as she walked over to Harry as he held Louis in his arms who buried his head into the taller mans neck out of shyness, “Aww don’t be shy love, I’m your grandma Anne,” She said sweetly with a warm smile as Louis peeked out at her. 

“Can you say hi to your grandma sweetie?” Harry said encouragingly as Louis waved a little it was obvious to both Anne and Harry that the little wasn’t quite ready to open up yet.

“Are you hungry love?” Harry asked as Louis nodded timidly, even though he was excited about being a little it was still all very new to him, sure he loved his mum and dad and siblings but when they abandoned him in such away it really made him feel alone in the world, but now that he was a little who had been placed with a caregiver he knew that the feeling of loneliness would soon fade away.

Placing Louis in the high chair Anne had ordered just a few days earlier Harry helped his mum prepare dinner and gave Louis a bottle to hold him over until food was ready.

“Daddy…” Louis softly getting Harry’s attention as he set a plate off pasta on the tray as he took a seat as Anne set the rest of the food on the table. 

“Yes baby?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“Louis loves daddy,” Louis said with a shy smile. 

“Aw daddy loves you too, can you feed yourself or would you like me to?” Harry asked, as Louis pointed to him earning a smile from his daddy as he picked up the plastic fork and stabbed a noodle and blew on it making sure it was cool enough for Louis to eat. 

“Open wide baby,” Harry said as the smaller boy grinned happily before opening his mouth accepting the food and eating happily as he kicked his feet a little. 

“Such a good boy,” Anne said as she ate her own meal.

After dinner had been had with the absence of Harry’s dad who was out of town on business and sister who was away at university for another week, “You want a bottle love?” Harry asked as Anne handed him a bottle and put it to Louis mouth as the little gladly accepted and bugging sucking down the milk as Harry quietly said, “Yeah, such a good boy!” Smiling unaware that his mom was sat just across the table watching her son take the role of father to his son almost naturally. 

Soon Louis stopped nursing and yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly, “Aww, let’s get you burped and then I’ll change you and put you to bed, ok love?” Harry said as his mom handed him a burp cloth that he draped over his shoulder and laid Louis against him as he patted the little’s back a few times before getting a couple of really good burps before taking him upstairs to get ready for bed.


	2. Shopping with Daddy Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK....I'm aware of how slow the story is to begin with. But I am trying to get it going, as I said in the summary this is my first attempt at an age play fic.

It had been a year now since Louis had been paired with Harry as his Little and he couldn’t be happier he had a loving Daddy and loving Grandparents and a loving Aunt all who spoiled him and gave him more attention then he had ever had in his life, and at this moment Louis was sat in his play pen in the living room of the Styles home happily playing with some of his blocks as a random Disney show played on the tv in the background while Anne his Grandma was in the kitchen getting lunch ready.

Louis had been in and out of his headspace the first few months of living with Harry and his family which Harry had learned from reading about it and doing research was normal for Little’s who were just beginning to fall into their role which gave Harry and him sometime to discuss the rules and get to know each other.

Two weeks ago

Louis had used a safe word to come out of his headspace on his own to be able to talk and get to know his Caregiver, “So what is it you would like to know?” Harry asked as they were sitting on his bed talking. 

“What do you like to do for fun? When you’re not taking care of me,” Louis asked running his fingers over the fur of the teddy bear Harry had given him a few months after coming to live with him. 

“Um well, I like to write, play football, hang out with Liam when he isn’t working or taking care of Niall,” Harry answered, “And what about you? What do you like to do when you’re not in your headspace? I mean I know you like to swim and sing, but what else do you like?” Harry asked. 

Louis thought for a minute, he had been in his headspace a while that he had forgotten some of the things he liked when he was big Louis, “Oh! Well, I like to play football, me and some of the kids at the shelter would play it in the gym when it was too cold to be outside, I also like to skateboard, but I’m not sure if that’d be ok since my headspace is 2 at the oldest,” Louis said, he use to skateboard up and down the halls of the shelter until one of the older kids took his skateboard and broke it in half just out of meanness.

Harry thought for a minute, “Well, I know it’s not the same, but I can get you a scooter for when you’re in your headspace and we can get you a skateboard when you’re out of it, would you like that?” He asked as he looked at the smeller male who was cuddling the bear in his arms and looked at Harry. 

“Really? Yo-you’d let me have a skateboard?” Louis asked as Harry nodded. 

“Of course, but I want you to also wearing a helmet and the proper safety gear, even if you’re not in your headspace I want you to be safe still, same with the scooter,” Harry replied as Louis nodded. 

“I understand, but…what about football? I still wanna be able to play even though I’m probably gonna be in my headspace during most of the season when it kicks back up,” Louis replied, he missed playing soccer and would love to be back out playing with a team. 

“I’m glad you mentioned that,” Harry said standing up and walking over to his desk and retrieving information on a Little’s football league and came back, “I was out doing errands for my mum and I stopped by the community center and they have a football league for Little’s and I thought you’d be interested in it,” He finished handing Louis the information. 

“Really? So I can keep playing even when I’m Little?” Louis asked excitedly as he looked at his Caregiver and began reading over the information. 

“If you want to,” Harry said with a smile as Louis jumped into his lap hugging him. 

“I do daddy! I really do!” Louis said letting his Little side come out. 

“Ok, we’ll go tomorrow and sign you up for tryouts how does that sound?” Harry asked as the smaller male cuddled into his arms and nodded. 

“I would like dat a lot daddy!” Louis said as Harry cradled him in his arms smiling as the smaller boy started to softy snore.

Present day. 

Louis hummed as he played with his blocks when he heard the garage door open and shut as the door leading into the house opened, “Daddy’s home baby!” Harry called as he came into the living room where Louis cheered and raised his hands as the taller man lifted him up and kissed his cheek earning squeals and giggles, “Oh Harry, you’re home,” Anne said as she came into the kitchen as Harry set Louis in his high chair. 

“Yeah, just got home, had to go up to the school and get my class schedule and get Louis enrolled into the Little’s program there,” Harry said as Anne handed him a plate of chicken nuggets for Louis for his lunch and Harry a plate of raviolis as he sat down and placed the plate of nuggets and ketchup on the highchair tray.

“Eat Lou Lou Bug, after lunch I’m taking you to go get some clothes for school, doesn’t that sound exciting?” Harry cheered as he looked at his Little who ketchup smeared all over his face and laughed and shook his head, “Oh now look at you! You’re wearing more ketchup then you got on your food silly boy!” He laughed as he took the rag from his mom and wiped off Louis face and hands before lifting him up and taking him upstairs to get changed into a clean nappie and clothes for going out. 

“Dada…I ‘ove oo,” Louis cooed babbled as he allowed Harry to change his diaper before dressing him in a par of cotton shorts and a t-shirt with puppy on it. 

“Aww and daddy love you too little one,” Harry smiled as he tickled Louis earning squeals from the boy as he picked him up and set him on the floor grabbing a pair of sandals and strapping them to the boys feet, “OK, we are ALMOST ready to go, just need to grab your diaper bag and we’ll be off!” The taller man cheered as he grabbed the diaper bag making sure it had diapers, wipes, a couple of bottles of milk and juice, and of course a couple toys and a dummie before walking downstairs. 

“MOM! I’m taking Louis to do shopping for back to school clothes! We’ll be back by dinner,” Harry said as he walked through the living room to see Anne sitting on the couch answering e-mails on her laptop. 

“OK Haz, call if you need anything, bye bye Lou Bug be good for your daddy,” Anne said as she stood up and kissed her grandson on the forehead. 

“We’re probably going to swing by Liam’s and pick up him and Niall since Liam’s gotta take Niall out as well to do some shopping and his car is currently in the shop,” Harry explained as he buckled Louis into his car seat and gave him his pacifier to suck on before getting into the drivers seat and sending Liam a text letting him know he was on the way.

Liam checked his phone as a text from Harry came through and he replied to it before getting up to get Niall’s diaper bag and carrier, “Right, mum! Harry and Louis are on their way to pick up Niall and I so we can do our errands!” Liam called to his mother Karen Payne as she carried the blonde Little out to her son after getting him changed and into a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt with a rocket on it. 

“OK love, do you have his car seat ready? I don’t know if Harry has one already in his car for Niall or not,” Karen said as Liam took Niall from her. 

“I have his travel car seat ready, Harry said he’d help me put it in once he got here with Louis,” Liam replied as he looked out the door to see Harry’s familiar car pull into the driveway before getting out and helping him install Niall’s car seat into the back next to Louis who squealed seeing his best friend being put into the car. 

“NINI!” Louis squealed clapping his hands together and kicking his feet in excitement. 

“Lou Lou!” Niall answered back as the two Daddy’s smiled, and were happy that Louis and Niall had gotten along from the get go when Liam bought Niall over sometimes after Louis had come to live with Harry.

“They’re both so cute!” Karen gushed as Liam nodded. 

“They are,” Harry replied as they said their goodbyes to Karen before leaving to go do their shopping for the day.

“Where to first?” Harry asked as the little’s babbled to each other in the backseat.

“Um, mum says there’s a couple of new Little’s shops in the town center that we should check out,” Liam replied as Harry nodded and drove to the town center.

“Louis seems to have settled really nicely with you and your family,” Liam commented as he looked back to see both Louis and Niall still babbling and giggling about whatever it is they were talking about. 

“Yeah he has, Gem’s love him to death, she’s always spoiling him when she comes home for holidays,” Harry commented as he parked the car and the two caregivers got out of the car and grabbed their little’s and carried them into the shop that was called A Little’s World where they set them in the seats of the shopping carts before they began browsing. 

“Where should we look first?” Liam asked.

“Well since they’ll be in the Little’s part of the school I thought we’d look at the school clothes first, I need to get Louis some new pants he’s gotten holes in most of his from running around when I take him to the adult children playground near my house,” Harry replied as they made their way to the clothing and looked around.

“Yeah, Niall goes through at least 3 or 4 pairs a day when he’s playing,” Liam replied as they filled their carts with jeans, shorts, tops, onesies, and various other types of Little’s clothing before walking to the toys. 

As they were shopping Niall had started to fuss as Liam grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag and offered to the blonde who began drinking from it happily as Liam cooed and smiled at the blonde who drinking happily as Harry smiled, “We really should get them together for another play date, it’s been forever,” He commented as Liam nodded. 

“It really has, and plus I got Niall a new play set that I know Louis would absolutely love to play on!” Liam commented as Harry nodded. 

“We could do a play date this weekend if you guys aren’t busy,” Harry suggested.

“I don’t think we are, mum’s got some errands to do with dad, and my sisters are going to be out with their friends, so I’ll have the house to myself which Niall loves because he sometimes gets antsy with everyone home and my sisters well you know how they are they can be rather overbearing,” Liam commented as he looked at Niall who was starting to get sleepy from his bottle. 

After shopping had been done and Harry had dropped Liam and Niall off at their home and making plans to have a play date that coming weekend Harry drove himself and Louis home and smiled when he looked in the rear view mirror to see his son had fallen asleep obviously worn out from their day out. 

“I hope he likes the little’s program at school,” Thought the taller man as he pulled into the driveway of his home and carried Louis inside to put him down for his afternoon nap before going back to the car to unload everything.


End file.
